Nothing But The Truth
by Ember1313
Summary: Set around the death of Brianna Hughes. What really happened to the Mayor's mistress?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kelly (Emberdreamweaver)  
Rating: PG (M - NC17 chapter on my site)

AN:

So... blame this fic on my vidding spree. I saw a clips of GH for the first time in... months. Out of that clip the seed for this fic. Stupid muse.

I love mysteries. Really I do. Hopefully I do this idea justice.

Background:

This is a slightly AH fic that starts from the day after the June 16th episode. How AH? Well that's the thing its a mystery and I can't tell you. That and i don't know. My muse isn't nice.

Also while this is essentially about Matt Hunter and Patrick Drake it's also about more than that.

~Kelly~

* * *

**_Nothing but the Truth _**

Chapter One

_"You just had to get drunk at Jake's last night," _a soft voiced said just loud enough to wake Matt up. _"You know I don't think I've seen Coleman throw anyone out before."_

Matt struggled to open his eyes and smiled at the beautiful brunette. After leaving, Jake's Patrick and Robin dropped him off at home. He had planned to sleep most of the day however; it seemed someone else had other ideas_. "I needed to blow off some steam."_

The woman rolled her eyes and joined him on the bed. "_Funny I thought that was my job."_

_"I didn't know sleeping with me was a job." _Matt teased enjoying the blush that colored the woman's cheeks. They had not been seeing each other long. What they had was little more then two adults having sex. The fact was they rarely left his apartment.  
_  
"Okay it's not a job exactly although I do enjoy the benefits."_

"Really?" he said moving closer to his lover. Even with his trust issues, Matt had never really been the type for no strings sex. The truth was he was relatively shy around woman. That is part of what made this whole arrangement so exciting. _"Maybe I can convince you to help me in the shower."_

She shook her head regretting that she had to turn Matt down. _"As nice as that sounds we don't have the time."  
_  
To say he was surprised that she turned him down was an understatement. _"Well unless you have plans..."_

_"Patrick and Robin are on their way over," _she said laughing when Matt groaned._ "How do you think I got in?"_

"I'm too hung over to think."

"Poor baby. Why don't you take a shower... alone and I'll get you some coffee," she said attempting to stand.

He grabbed the woman's and pulled her back down to him. _"Thank you."_

"Any time." she said kissing him softly on the cheek. _"Now hurry because I don't want to explain this to Patrick."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Patrick watched as Robin knocked on the door. He wasn't completely sure why she insisted on joining him. However, he was glad she was here. Since she coming home things had felt more normal. Then this situation had to blow up.

Losing a patient was never easy especially when there was seems to be no cause. Patrick worried that last night had not fully hit Matt yet. The scene Matt made at Jake's had backed up his belief. Unfortunately, Diane Miller had also witnessed the incident. As a result, she was now dragging him into the lawsuit as well.

_"Do you think he's still in bed?"_ she asked when no one answered.

_"He better not be." _Patrick said remembering the early morning phone call he made. If they were in bed his brother was about to be in a lot of pain. Patrick was just about to knock when the door opened. "_Well at least one of you is dressed."_

"That's not funny. I practically had to drag Matt out of bed."

"Speaking on my little brother where is he?" Patrick asked as they entered the apartment. It was weird seeing his old place with Matt's things in it.

_"The shower. I'm hoping it'll sober him up," _she said trying to ignore the sudden tension. After a few moments, she said, _"I... umm... I'm going to make some coffee."_

Robin waited until she was alone with Patrick to finally speak. _"What the... I'm guessing you knew about this. How did this happen?"_

"I don't know. I stopped by one and… she answered the door," he said shrugging. The last thing he wanted to do was question Matt about his private life.

_"That's all you know? Patrick he's your brother..."_

"Who isn't going to tell me anything." Patrick reminded Robin gently._ "Look they're both adults and it's none of our business."_

"You should listen to your husband Robin because he's right." Matt said standing at the doorway looking unhappy.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Okay.... so..... I suck but we all knew that. So nobody should be shocked. I hate that this chapter took so long to post Here's what happened. I had asked someone to help me with a scene for this chapter and waited 2 1/2 weeks for the to say sorry and can't do it. Whatever. I'm not going to get mad about it. I swear I'm not.

Back to the fic....

This chapter is totally out of control. I have no idea what happened but it grew and grew and... yeah. What can I say? Um... oh yeah Enjoy!!

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Two **

"You should listen to your husband Robin because he's right." Matt said standing at the doorway looking unhappy.

"Don't talk to Robin like that." Patrick automatically warned his younger brother. Matt didn't look much better than he did last night. His lip was split and swollen from the fight Matt had started. That did not mean Patrick was going to put up with his crap.

"I just want to understand..."

Matt sighed and tried not to snap at Robin again. He hated being questioned about his personal life. After being alone for years, he wasn't used to it. However, getting frustrated and lashing out would only make the problem worse. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to discuss what happened with the surgery."

"Didn't we already do that?" Matt mumbled collapsing into a chair.

"I thought we could try it with you sober."

"Hey I wasn't that drunk... " he said only vaguely remembering the night before. "Okay I was. I'm guessing that's why you sent Elizabeth over?"

"Better her than me" the older man said with a slight shrug. Actually almost anything was better than fighting with Matt again.

"Patrick that wasn't nice. Actually, I volunteered. Here," Elizabeth said handing Matt a cup of coffee and placing three more on the table. She had a feeling they could all use some caffeine.

"Thanks." Matt said gratefully taking the cup of coffee. He had taken a couple of aspirin but they had not kicked in yet. Part of him simply wanted to go back to bed but Patrick seemed determined to make that impossible.

Patrick watched the brief moment between Matt and Elizabeth. He wondered if there was something more going on between them. They both claimed it was just sex but he questioned that sometimes. Now however was not the time to find out. "What exactly happened in that operating room?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know! How in the..."

"Patrick!" both woman immediately said reminding Patrick why he was happy they where there. Between Robin and Elizabeth, they would be able to keep his and hopefully Matt's temper in check.

"Look I don't know what happened." Matt said setting aside the coffee cup. It was that or toss it. The last year had been such a roller coaster Matt didn't know how much more he could take. He was half-tempted to leave Port Charles just to get some peace. "Everything went exactly the way it should have."

"That you know of. You... you never did the procedure before and I knew it. If something went wrong..."

"Nothing went wrong."

"You keep saying that Matt but you don't really know. Okay let's ask someone who was there."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands trying to ignore Patrick's obvious hint. The last thing she wanted was to get between Matt and Patrick. How Elizabeth knew she had no other choice. Her thoughts were interrupted by Matt saying, "Leave her out of this."

"Elizabeth was there Matt, and she's seen the procedure before. She's the best person..."

The younger man shook his head at Patrick's assessment. Logically Patrick was right and everyone in the room knew it. However, Matt couldn't ignore how uncomfortable Elizabeth suddenly was. "I already told you what happened."

"I want to hear what Elizabeth has to say and I want you to hear it too. You think that Diane isn't going to drag Elizabeth into this. We both know she will especially after last night."

"You mean the stuff at Jake's?"

Patrick nodded at the question. He was still annoyed with Diane for showing up the way she did. "After that Diane stopped by the house and she's naming me as part of the law suit."

"I'm sorry, Patrick. Really." Matt told his brother sincerely. He hated that Patrick had been dragged into this mess too.

"She was going to drag him in eventually. That's how Diane operates. She thinks that by doing it this way you'll turn against each other." Elizabeth said finally looking up. Of the four of them, she knew how Diane worked best. "When I was divorcing Lucky... she and Alexis... it got really nasty. And it didn't have to be."

"You mean the second one right? Because I remember the first one and Lucky acted like an ass."

"That's not my point." Elizabeth said scolding Patrick with a laugh. He and Robin had helped keep her sane during that time. "My point is Diane is ruthless and Patrick's right she's going to drag everyone into this mess."

"That's why we need to figure out what happened." Patrick immediately agreed happy that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Matt's right things went exactly the way it should have. It was textbook. And then... then... everything fell apart and she was coding."

"That doesn't make any sense. Something had to have happened..."

Robin finally spoke up cutting Patrick off. "Patrick remember your suspicions from before the surgery."

"Yeah. I remember."

"What suspicions?" Matt asked suddenly interested in their conversation.

"Brianna Hughes injuries don't match the mayor's story. There is no way her concussion should have been that severe not from that kind of fall."

"You know that kind of information would have been helpful before the surgery."

"How the injury happened has no bearing on the surgery. If you had done your job..."

"Stop it both of you!" Elizabeth practically shouted. All this fighting was just making the situation worse. This is exactly the kind of thing Diane lived for. If she could get them to act like this at a deposition, or even better court, Matt and Patrick would not stand a chance. "No one here is at fault. Matt did the surgery exactly the way it should have been done. Is he the illustrious Patrick Drake? No, but no one is. That doesn't mean... he's a great surgeon Patrick. And you... you shouldn't have given him the surgery. Not because he couldn't handle it but because of who she was. You knew this would happen if something went wrong."

"I'm allowed to have a life," the older man snapped at what he felt was an attack.

"We all are but right now Diane is going to use everything that's happened against us."

"So we're right back where we started." Robin said on a frustrated sigh.

"Pretty much."

"Perfect." Patrick grumbled scratching the back of his neck. He did not quite understand how they could still be in the exact same place.

"Clearly we're not getting anywhere so..." Robin said standing and giving Elizabeth sympathetic smile. "Patrick and I are leaving."

"Wait we're not done." the older man immediately protested. They had to figure something out.

"Yes we are." Robin said gently pushing Patrick to the door.

"Thank god they're gone."

"You don't mean that Matt." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"Of course I do. I care about Patrick and even Robin but this whole family I can generally do without."

"Poor Matt." she teased leaning against the doorway.

Matt leaned further back into the chair. It had already been a long day and he needed a distraction. Something that Elizabeth could easily provide, for now. "Come here."

"Is that a request?"

"What do you think?" he responded with a knowing smirk.

"I think that someone is awfully sure of themselves this morning."

He smirked at Elizabeth and held out his hand. Not surprisingly, Elizabeth immediately complied with Matt's request. She slowly walked across shedding her t-shirt as she moved. Matt watched her movements closely his eyes darkening with desire. She straddled Matt's waist causing them to both groan. He gripped Elizabeth's hips firmly stilling her movements for a moment.

They couple stare at each other for several second contemplating the next move. Matt leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth softly. He pulled back slowly pausing to kiss Elizabeth's cheek. Without warning, Matt picked up Elizabeth, tossed her over his shoulder, and headed back to his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was surreal." Robin said as Patrick drove back home. She was still trying to process the fact Elizabeth and Matt were... whatever they were doing.

"I'm sorry about the way Matt acted. He can be..."

"Exactly like you were when you first came to Port Charles."

"I was never that bad," her husband said scoffing at the idea. "I wasn't."

"Please." Robin huffed rolling her eyes, "That in there was classic Patrick Drake behavior and I don't just mean Matt."

"He just pushes my buttons you know?"

"I know." she said thinking of how her and Patrick fought. "So... tell me about Matt and Elizabeth. What is going on with them?"

"I wondered when you would bring that back up." Patrick said with a laugh. He knew Robin had not forgotten about what she learned. "I have no idea. Hell I don't think they know. I do know they never meant for anyone to find out."

"Well that plan is shot. Diane is going to have a field day with it."

"Tell me about it." Patrick agreed remembering the smug way Diane had shown up at their door last night. "We've got to figure out what's going on because even Epiphany says the surgery was textbook."

"That doesn't mean something else was going on."

"True but..." Patrick agreed with his wife. In fact, most situations like this there was no explanation. "I can't shake the feeling that there is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This scene is rated Lite NC17 and can be found at:

**http://embersimagery(dot)proboards(dot)com/index(dot)cgi?board=nbtt**

~Kelly~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt lay still half-awake in his bed. Beside him, Elizabeth was sleeping on her stomach. She was nearly on the other side of the bed with the exception of her arm, which was draped across his bare chest. "Elizabeth."

"Hmm." she said barely stirring. Not liking her reaction, he ran his fingertips along her arm. She stirred again but this time open her eyes as well. "Hi."

"Hi."

Elizabeth blinked several more times half-surprised he was even awake. "You should be sleeping."

"I... I was lying here and I realized what an ass I've been."

Elizabeth chuckled as Matt's self-deprecating statement. It seemed he always did things like that. Only he could be so sweet and so frustrating at the same time. "That's' not exactly something new for you."

"I'm being serious Elizabeth. My... ego... it made me forget that you lost a patient too. How are you doing?" he asked gently while one hand toyed with her brown hair. Matt had decided long ago he like is best curly.

"I'm okay Matt. I promise."

"Come here," he said pulling her close. He leaned in to capture her lips as she turned her head playfully avoiding him. After a few more attempts and rejections, Matt rolled her onto her back trapping her arms above her head with his hands. "I've got you now," he said playfully. Grabbing both her arms with one hand freeing the other he gave her a mischievous look.

"If you value your life Matt Hunter you will stop right there."

"What? You don't like this?" His hand made contact with her stomach tickling her into a laughing frenzy.

"Stop… stop" she squirmed under him trying to get him to stop but laughing too hard to put up much of a fight.

"I guess next time you'll let me kiss you"

"Fine." She squealed out amidst the laughing.

"What was that? I can't hear you?"

"Next time you can kiss me."

He immediately stopped his tickling torture and looked into her eyes. "Well that's better."

Leaning down once more to kiss her, she quickly turned her head again, "I said next time Hunter." She turned her body beneath him moving them into a spooning position. "For now this will just have to do."

Matt could just imagine what his big brother would think if he saw him spooning a woman. And yet, a small smile crossed over his face, he really did not mind too much.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

So here is chapter three... finally. I am really trying to get back on schedule sadly You Tube has other ideas. Feel free to stalk me in the future.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Robin stepped off the elevator and smiled. She finally had a chance to question Elizabeth about what happened yesterday. She still couldn't quite wrap her mind around the idea. Elizabeth wasn't the type to have casual sex. Neither was Matt for that matter. Knowing that only made Robin even more curious. "So... Elizabeth about yesterday."

Elizabeth sighed and looked up for her chart. She couldn't claim to be surprised about Robin's reaction after all Patrick had been questioning Matt for weeks. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes I think we do. Matt? Matt Hunter? How did this even happen? I didn't even know you two were friends."

"We're not. Matt and I... its just sex Robin. There's nothing else between us," Elizabeth defended.

"Bull. I know you Elizabeth and this isn't you," Robin snorted

Sighing she had to say, "Maybe that's the point Robin. Matt doesn't expect anything of or treat me as if I'm going to break. He just... he lets me be."

"I can understand that Patrick he does that for me too," the doctor admitted

"Good. So we're done then?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"No way. I want to know everything..." then she reconsidered, "well maybe not everything. You know what I am saying." the older woman said in a huff.

Elizabeth laughed at her friend. It was good to see Robin back to her normal self. The past few months had been tough on both Robin and Patrick hopefully this was a sigh of things improving. "There's not that much to tell. We've been..." she paused looking for the right word.

During that time, Patrick approached them from behind Elizabeth. "You've been …....."

"Patrick! Matt is your brother," she sputtered shocked at what Patrick said.

"And?" he said with a shrug. Patrick did not see what the big deal. It must be a girl thing. "Look I'm happy for the two of you. Confused but happy."

"Not you too," groaned Elizabeth.

"What?" he asked in confusion, "I don't know Matt that well but I do know you. And casual sex just isn't you."

"Because I turned you down?" smirked Elizabeth.

"Well of course," he said as if that could be the only possible reason.

Elizabeth laughed at Patrick's statement. No matter how many times the doctor hit on her Elizabeth knew Patrick was never serious. "You are not as cute as you think Dr. Drake."

Patrick was stunned at what Elizabeth said. How could she imply that? Okay so had had a big ego. He was a neurosurgeon so an inflated ego was expected. That did not make Elizabeth right. "Ha ha Webber. Very funny."

"We think so." Robin teased her husband.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and resumed her paper work the last she need was to make Epiphany angry today. Or any day really. The older woman could be scary. However when the elevator ding she looked up more out of habit than actual curiosity. That was until Elizabeth saw who stepped off the elevator. What in the world, was Nikolas doing here?

To say Nikolas Cassadine hated General Hospital would not be true. After all, he had spent many hours here over the years. It was filled with memories of Emily. However, his former love had nothing to do with his presence today. Edward Quartermaine was the sole reason for this trip. The patriarch had demanded a hospital board meeting. Nikolas hated the fact most of them were a complete waste of time. He knew that this meeting was different. When this meeting was over two men might end up at least temporarily out of a job.

Approaching the nurses' desk Nikolas took a deep breath. Before the meeting, he needed to speak with Elizabeth. She was one of the few people he trusted especially with something like this. Not to mention Elizabeth just happened to be in the operating room that day. "Excuse me," Nikolas said taking another quick look around for Epiphany. Like everyone in Port Charles, he had a healthy fear of the head nurse. "Could I borrow Elizabeth for just a moment?"

"Does this have something to do with the broad meeting Edward called?" Patrick asked frowning.

"Unfortunately it does." he said grimly. Both the mayor and Diane Miller had significantly complicated the death of Brianna Hughes. "I'm hoping Elizabeth can clear up a few things."

Elizabeth followed Nikolas over the small waiting area. She could feel the tension rolling off her long time friend. She knew exactly what Nikolas wanted to ask her. In fact, she almost expected him to show up sooner. He was not just interested as a hospital board member Nikolas also had the clinic to think of. She was torn between helping her old friend and protecting Matt. "I know what this is about."

"Good. We can skip the part where I politely try to get information out of you," he tried to joke.

She sighed and looked back at the nurses' station Patrick and Robin did not even try to hide their stares. "That's the thing I don't know how much of a help I'm going to be."

"And why is that? I know you were there," he stated firmly.

"You're right I was but..."wavered, torn in her answer, "nothing happened."

Scratching his neck he said, "Okay you're going to have to explain to me what you mean by nothing."

"Matt is a great surgeon Nikolas. Sure he had never done the procedure before but it was textbook," she defended.

"Until someone died." Nikolas reminded his friend gently.

"Right." was all she could manage to say.

He waited for her to continue before he said, "So what went wrong?"

"`Well that's the nothing part. There is no logical reason why Brianna Hughes died,"

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. This whole situation was turning into a nightmare. "Edward isn't going to buy this Elizabeth. I have to have a reason."

"And I wish I could give you one," she swore, "you have know idea how much but I can't."

Seeing how Elizabeth was struggling to answer his questions caused something to click. She had a personal investment in this. "This has something to do with that doctor Matt Hunter. Right?"

"I don't know what you mean." Elizabeth said refusing to even look at him. She did not want to fight with Nikolas especially not about Matt.

"Of course not. Look Elizabeth you are my oldest living friend and we have been through a lot. I know I haven't always supported you especially when it comes to men." Nikolas paused awkwardly it was times like these he wished Emily was still alive. She would have known what to say. "He seems nice and if he makes you happy..."

"Nik it's not like that. We're just... you know... it's just sex," she mumbled with a furious blush.

Nikolas laughed before he could think about it. It appeared Elizabeth was still in denial about how she felt. "You keep telling yourself that but we both know it's not true."

"Stop trying to make more out of... just stop," she exploded completely embarrassed by how well Nikolas could read her.

"Fine. You win. " Nikolas said holding up his hands in surrender. Elizabeth could be almost as stubborn as he was. Most days he was just glad she was on his side. "I just wanted you know I support you."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said sighing softly.

Nik prepared to leave but first said, "And if you ever need anything..."

"Nik I know," she said nodding.

"You're family Elizabeth," Nik informed her, "with Lucky... gone and Lulu doing god knows what. I don't want you to feel alone."

"I don't." Elizabeth pulling Nikolas into a hug. The prince hugged her back uncomfortably before pulling back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. The last thing he expected was to see Elizabeth in the arms of another man. Logically Matt knew he had no right to be hurt or jealous but it did not change the fact he was. Matt tried not to think of their history or of how comfortable Elizabeth seemed with him.

He was so wrapped up in trying to watch Elizabeth and Nikolas Matt didn't notice Robin. "You know they're only friends don't you?"

He shook his head, "I doesn't matter Robin."

"Matt I can see that you care about Elizabeth. You have to know that she cares about you too." she softly told the younger man. She hated seeing two people she cared about hurting too bad fixing this had to wait. "Just remember what I said."

He tried to smile as Robin walked away but failed miserably. Matt had not meant to care about Elizabeth or anyone for that matter. "I really hope you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

"I take it the board meeting is over?" Epiphany asked the moment Nikolas approached the nurses' desk.

"Yes ma'am." Nickolas said politely. If there was, one thing Stefan managed to do was teach him manners.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?" the nurse demanded to know. She wanted to know everything that happened with her staff.

"I was hoping to speak with Dr. Drake and Hunter first." He said instead of actually answering the nurse.

"I had better not be losing both my neurosurgeons Mr. Cassadine."

Nikolas shook his solemnly. "No one was fired, at least for now."

"I guess that's something." Epiphany said reaching for the phone. A few moments later, the two men joined Nikolas at the nurses' station. "Mr. Cassadine here needs to speak with you."

"This is about the board's decision right." Patrick asked seeing Nikolas' serious expression.

He nodded not sure how to start. "Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is no one got fired."

"But?"

"The board has decided to put you on probation of sorts."

"What the hell does that mean?" Patrick snapped already frustrated by the situation.

"Well Patrick can still perform surgeries but only under supervision. The rest of you..."

"What do you mean the rest of us?" Matt interrupted and demanded to know.

"You, Epiphany, and Elizabeth."

"You're punishing Elizabeth and Epiphany too?"

"Hey Tracy wanted the four of you fired." Nikolas said trying to hide his amusement at what happened in the boardroom.

"How'd you talk her out of that?" Patrick asked even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I convinced Edward to see things my way."

"By using Emily."

"More like Elizabeth's friendship with Emily" Nikolas said with a casual shrug. "It worked and that's what matters."

"So what about Elizabeth?" Matt asked filled with guilt and worry. It was bad enough that Patrick was paying for his screw up now Elizabeth was too.

"You're going to be reassigned to the ER for now."

"I think I'd rather be fired." Matt groaned thinking back to how much he hated his ER rotation.

"Don't forget I still need you at the clinic. Besides it's only temporary."

"Unless we lose the lawsuit."

Nikolas smirked at Matt's statement. He was going to have to toughen up to practice at General Hospital. "That's not going to happen."

"You seem pretty certain. Do you know something we don't?"

"Maybe. I am supposed to give you this," he said pulling a business card from this jacket.

"Pierce Montgomery  
? Who is this?"

"He's a lawyer that I sometimes use at Cassadine Industries."

"You didn't have to find us a lawyer." Patrick said shocked at how much Nikolas was willing to help them.

"I didn't he called me. In fact, he's excited about it. I think he and Diane butted heads a few times in New York."

"So this case is what like a rematch?" Matt asked uncertainly. He didn't know if he should trust Nikolas or not. The only reason he was willing to try was Elizabeth.

"You could look at it that way. Either way he's a brilliant lawyer."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Nikolas told the two men before heading off to the elevator.

"This sucks." Matt said banging his head on the nurses' desk.

"But it's better than being out of a job."

"I didn't mean me."

"Elizabeth?" Patrick asked already knowing the answer before Matt nodded. "Look it I've tried to stay out of this but... what is going on between the two of you. And don't tell me it's just sex."

"I care about Elizabeth. She... I guess she's a friend." the younger man struggled to explain.

"We both know it's more than that."

"Stay out of it Patrick. The last thing I need is you scaring her off."

"I knew it." Patrick exclaimed genuinely happy for his brother.

"Stop." Matt begged looking around the open area. "Please just stay out of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Webber." Steven said absentmindedly answering his phone. He was in the middle of a stressful case and did not need the distraction.

"Did I catch you at work?" Elizabeth asked settling on her sofa.

"I'm always working Elizabeth you know that."

"Yeah I guess you are."

Steven was immediately concerned by the tone of his sister's voice. "What's wrong?"

"How do you do that?"

"I might have sucked as an older brother in the past but not anymore. I know you Elizabeth."

"We lost a patient a few days ago." Elizabeth admitted softly knowing that Steven more than anyone would understand.

"I'm sorry. I know how tough that can be."

"Especially when the family sues."

"Crap." he muttered giving Elizabeth his full attention. "What happened?"

Steven's simple question made Elizabeth want to cry. The question never got any easier and now Matt might lose everything. "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Matt shifted uncomfortably in the chair as they waited. Pierce Montgomery was indeed a formidable attorney. He and Diane had crossed paths on several occasions. In Patrick's opinion, this made him the perfect lawyer for them. Matt however was more reserved in his opinion. The only thing he truly cared about was not losing his medical license.

"Gentlemen my name is Pierce Montgomery. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said shaking both their hands. He could see the two men were nervous about the situation. It was something Pierce would have to work on before court. Diane would pounce and exploit the weakness. "As I told Nikolas I am very interested in your case."

"Because of Diane?" Matt asked despite the look Patrick was giving him. s

"In part. I always enjoying arguing against Diane but this case fascinates me especially since the mayor is involved."

"That does make things more complex."

"That it does. Mr. Cassadine told me about the board's decision and I happen to agree. You two need to keep a low profile until the trial."

"What makes you think there's going to be a trial?"

"Do you want me to settle? Because I can promise, Diane is going to come to me with some offer and I could take it. But I don't think it's what's best for either of you."

"No don't settle." Patrick said knowing how serious the situation was. "You're right if we take a deal there's a chance we lose our licenses."

"Exactly but we'll worry about the trial later. Right now I need to know exactly what happened."

Elizabeth was never as happy for her break as she was today. It had been awhile since she had been assigned to the ER. She had forgotten how chaotic it could be even on a slow day. That's why she found herself hiding on the hospital rooftop at midnight. It was the one peaceful place besides the morgue.

"You look like you could use some hot chocolate." Steven said leaning casually against the doorway.

"Steven! What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation," he said handing Elizabeth a steaming cup.

Elizabeth huffed and rolled her eyes. "No really."

"It's true."

"But you never take a day off let alone a vacation."

"Yeah I know and that's why by boss forced me. He was worried I might get burnt out or something." he told Elizabeth almost casually. Steven wasn't going to tell her he practically begged for the time off just to come help her. What Elizabeth didn't know wouldn't upset her. After all, it's what brothers did, Steven reasoned.

"It is so good to see you," she said despite not totally believing Steven. Elizabeth did not care why he was here just that Steven was.

"So tell me why you are so upset." Steven said softly. Elizabeth's first response was to throw her arms around his neck. He could feel the tension in her small frame alerting him to how serious things had gotten.

"I just really need my big brother."

"How bad is it?"

"You didn't come to Port Charles for this and we have a lot of catching up to do."

"We have plenty of time but I don't like seeing my little sister upset. Let me help."

"No one's been fired... yet. I think Nikolas pulled something with the board not that I'm complaining. Patrick and Matt are being sued though." Elizabeth rambled barely taking a breath.

"That's not surprising. It happens lot especially in cases like this."

"It doesn't help she was the mayor's mistress."

That tidbit of information wasn't new to Steven though he pretended it was. "I imagine not. Do they have a good lawyer?"

"Yeah Nikolas pulled some strings or something... I didn't exactly ask," she said brushing off the question. Elizabeth knew exactly how ruthless Nikolas could be especially when protecting someone he cared about. She was at the age she no longer needed the details.

"What about you?"

Elizabeth blinked confused the subject change. "What about me?"

"How are you doing? It's never easy to lose a patient and now your boyfriend is being sued."

"Matt is not my boyfriend." Elizabeth immediately protested. She had no idea what gave Steven that idea but he had to be corrected. Matt was the one who insisted on the way things were. She may hate the arrangement at times but she wasn't willing to lose Matt yet.

"Alright what is he?" he asked laughing when Elizabeth turned bright red. Steven knew there was more then she was willing to tell him right now. Thankfully, he was a patient guy.

"I can't talk about this with you."

"Alright but you have to answer two questions."

"Depends on the questions."

"Fair enough." he briefly conceded. "Does he treat you good and are you happy?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth answered after a moments thought. She did not dare go beyond the simple word though.

"That's all I care about then."

Epiphany looked up to see Dr. Hunter approaching the nurses' desk. It did not take a genius to know who the young man was looking for. In fact she was shocked they tough she didn't know. Epiphany rolled her eyes at the idea. This was her hospital and she knew everything that went on here. "She's on the roof."

"Who's on the roof?"

"Nurse Webber. I assume that is why you here so late. If not I'm sure I can find some bedpans that need cleaning."

"Um... I'd rather see Eli… Nurse Webber."

"Uh huh. See that she isn't late."

"Yes ma'am." he said heading for the elevators. Matt hated that he was so obvious. How the hell did Epiphany know about him and Elizabeth anyways? She was Epiphany that is how. It was no use in looking beyond that because Matt would never find the answers.

It did not take long to reach the rooftop. Matt hoped to spend a few minutes with Elizabeth where there was no pressure. So much of what they had was built on sex amazing sex but sex nonetheless. He wanted more from Elizabeth. Matt just didn't know how she felt about that.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Yay!! Another update. Hopefully this one will be finished before June. LOL! Stop laughing.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Matt stood frozen in the doorway. He had found Elizabeth but it wasn't a good thing. For the second time this week he found that, some man was comforting her. He hated the sight. Matt wanted that to be him even though he probably shouldn't. After all this had been his idea. He couldn't blame Elizabeth for sticking to their agreement.

As he started to back away, Elizabeth looked over. She immediately smiled brightly at Matt. When she motioned for him, Matt didn't even consider resisting. "Hey."

"Where you looking for me?" she asked hopefully. Having Steven around was nice but he wasn't Matt. It was a feeling Elizabeth wasn't willing to examine just yet.

"Um... yeah." Matt said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "I wanted to tell you about the meeting."

"How did it go?" she asked trying to hide her disappointment. Elizabeth had hoped that Matt missed her or something like that. However, she knew it was silly.

"Good. This guy seems hopeful anyways."

"Good. That's good."

Steven watched the couple with great interest. He may not know the details but he knew this was more than Elizabeth said. Steven coughed getting their attention.

Elizabeth shook her head sat the older man. "Sorry I forgot you were here. Steven this is Matt."

"The guy you were avoiding telling me about?"

"Something like that." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. Her pager went off breaking the tension. "I have to go there's been a car accident. Be nice."

"I'm always nice Lizzie." Steven said in his own defense. Lizzie leaving actually worked to his advantage. "Go we'll be fine. I promise."

"Uh huh." she muttered clearly not believing Steven. Unfortunately, she had to answer the page.

Matt watched Elizabeth leave and was half-tempted to fallow her. However, he was curious enough about the other man to stay. "I've never heard anyone call her Lizzie before."

"That's because she hates it."

"I imagine so."

"I like to think of it as brother's prerogative."

"You're Elizabeth's brother?"

"And you're the guy sleeping with my sister."

"Yeah. We're sleeping together."

"Honesty. That's new. I've been getting the run around from Elizabeth. I have to admit she's gotten better at it over the years."

"She talks about us?"

"Not really but that's Lizzie for you. She's just trying to keep from getting hurt."

"I can understand that."

"Then you and I won't have any problems."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow, the rest of the night was quiet. Something Elizabeth was not sure to be thankful for or not. She had seen Steven leave not long after she left the roof but hadn't seen Matt. Groaning Elizabeth tossed the brush into her locker. She swore she wasn't going to do this again. That's why the fling with Matt was so appealing at first. There had been little chance of getting emotionally involved.

However that didn't last long because underneath Matt was a great guy. It didn't take much for Elizabeth to begin caring about him and that was the problem. Matt had insisted on it just being sex for so long she didn't know if he wanted more. Of course, the logical thing to do was ask Matt. Elizabeth laughed at the idea. She rarely did the logical thing and it usually landed her in trouble. Maybe after a few hours sleep Elizabeth would get the courage to admit her feelings to Matt. Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

I hope you guys like this chapter because it nearly killed me. Seriously. I could not figure out a way from the freaking thing to end. But finally I beat it in to submission. BTW if it sucks it's not my fault this time.

~Kelly~

* * *

[b]Chapter Seven]/b]

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes and yawned as she crossed the room. Whoever was at the door was going to die. She had only had a few hours sleep after her shift and the last thing she wanted was company. She tightened her robe before opening the door. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. The last people she expected to be in the hallway were Patrick and Robin. The couple had only ever been to her place twice mostly because of the paint fumes. She had to wonder what was going on. "Not to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"You sent me a text for us to meet you."

"No I didn't..." Elizabeth trailed off before groaning. She knew exactly who had set this all up. She had no idea what her brother was thinking but she was about to find out. "Steven!"

"Yeah?" the older man said sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"Did you borrow my phone to I don't know send some texts and invite people over?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Why? And before you answer remember I've had like four hours sleep."

"Poor Lizzie."

Elizabeth shook her head and shot her brother a glare. "I hate you and I'm going back to bed."

"I ordered pizza."

"That's not fair," she grumbled knowing Steven had won this time. "I'll be out in twenty minutes."

"Lizzie? You're brave man." Patrick said after Elizabeth had disappeared into her bedroom.

"I suppose." he said with a shrug before hugging Robin. "It's nice to see you again Robin."

"You too. How's Memphis?" she said pulling back. She had fond memories of Steven from when his grandfather was still alive.

"Interesting. Elizabeth told me you had a kid."

"Emma." Patrick said butting into the conversation. He couldn't help the feelings of jealousy welling up. He hated that this guy was so chummy with his wife. "How do you know Elizabeth?"

"Not you too." he said slightly annoyed. Steven had not missed the look of relief from Matt last night. Although that hadn't been totally bad. He now knew Matt had genuine feelings for his sister. "Lizzie is my sister and yes I've met Matt. They're kinda cute together."

"Aren't they? Too bad they're stubborn as mules."

"Mule is about right," he said in agreement. Even as a child, Elizabeth had been stubborn and it had only gotten worse as she got older.

"I can hear you." Elizabeth shouted from behind the closed door. She was still annoyed that Steven had decided to take over her life. But she should have expected it. This stunt only proved that he was up to something. It didn't her long to get dressed opting for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Just as she finished Elizabeth heard a knock on the door. 'That better be my pizza.'

Of course it wasn't. Instead of the pizza guy, it was Matt. She truly truly hated Steven for whatever he was about to pull. She could only hope it did blow up in all their faces. "You're not on vacation are you?"

"Of course I am. It was part of the deal I made."

"What does this deal have do with us?"

"Everything. Last week Elizabeth called upset about a lot of things but mostly this lawsuit. I hate when Elizabeth is hurting so I called in some favors and looked it to things."

"Daniel?" Elizabeth asked thinking of Steven's supervisor at the justice department.

"Yeah. After the last couple of cases I figured he owed me."

"I don't understand I thought you were a doctor." Matt said thinking back to the little Elizabeth had told him about her family.

"I am. I run a trauma center in Memphis but I also do forensic work for the justice department."

"Okay so what did you find?" Patrick asked bluntly. He didn't know what to think about someone poking into something that affected his career.

"Nothing at first. To be honest I was starting to wonder why that was and then this popped up.," he said passing around a copy of his findings.

"Psilocybin. That's a hallucinogen." Robin said finally breaking the silence.

"And a pretty powerful one in that amount. Who ever gave Ms. Hughes that wanted her vulnerable. There is also some unusual clotting on her scan. My theory is she hit her head and then later was attacked."

"But this doesn't explain why she died."

"Actually the drugs clear most of it up. Hallucinogens affect the brain chemistry add that to the anesthesia and you can't predict the outcome."

"You can prove this?" Matt asked cautiously. He didn't want to hope if Steven couldn't prove it.

"Wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I don't understand why you would all this for people you don't know."

"When Lizzie was kid she was – wild, rebellious it drove our parents crazy. There was this one time our mom grounded her, which she deserved, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact my baby sister was unhappy. So I took out on this back road and I let her drive my car."

"Which was a really big deal for a six year old." Elizabeth interjected shocking her friends a little.

"You're doing this to make Elizabeth happy?"

"Mostly." Steven admitted honestly. "But the case is interesting."

"I don't care why you're helping I'm just happy that Elizabeth called you. You'll have to come by and see Emma while you're in town."

"Of course." he promised giving Robin another hug just to annoy Patrick.

Seconds after the couple left the pizza finally arrived. Halfway though her second slice Elizabeth fell asleep. Several minutes later Steven headed for the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Matt immediately wanted to know. He did not know if Elizabeth would like him being here.

"Errands and stuff. If you leave just make sure you lock up."

"You're kidding me?"

Steven smirked at the question. They really were cute together. "Nope."


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

An update! I'm getting pretty okay about updating this one. But I have sad news. Only two more chapters after this. :) and :( I know. But remember it means we're closer to new stuff.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It took Matt several seconds to calm down once Steven left. Sure, he had never been to Elizabeth's before but that didn't mean anything. Right?

Sighing deeply Matt carefully sat on the coffee table. For the next few minutes, all he did was watch Elizabeth sleep. She looked relaxed almost peaceful. One hand was tucked under her cheek while the other was draped across her stomach. Matt reached to brush the hair off her face savoring the textures of her hair and skin against his. Elizabeth really was beautiful. However, sleeping on the sofa couldn't be comfortable.

Matt watched her for a while longer his hand gently caressing her face. He moved to sit beside Elizabeth smiling when she didn't even stir. Even though it was awkward, Matt managed to pick her up. Once at her room he placed her on the bed that dominated the small room. Unable to resist he brushed his lips against hers before backing away.

Almost immediately, Elizabeth grabbed his arm and whispered, "Stay."

"Shhh. You're exhausted. Go back to sleep."

"But I want you to stay." she pouted still half asleep. "Please Matt? I just want you to hold me."

There was no way he could tell her no. Not that he wanted to. The urge to give in was too strong. Matt slid on to the bed and immediately Elizabeth was at his side. It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep though.

Matt listened to her steady breathing and found himself relaxing as well. He held Elizabeth close with one arm his hand resting just above her bottom. The other hand was free to explore. He started with her face. Caressing it with light touches before moving on. He explored Elizabeth that way for what felt like hours before she stirred. Matt immediately stilled practically holding his breath.

"Mmm. That feels nice," she said still half asleep.

Instead of an answer, Matt pressed a kiss to her hair. Elizabeth's initial response had made him relax. That was until she turned and said, "I think we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Us." she said softly. "This thing between us we're scared too talk about."

"Time to be honest then?"

Elizabeth nodded shyly pressing her face to his chest. She didn't know how this would work if one of them couldn't be brave. "I'm falling in love with you Matt. I have been for awhile now."

"You love me?" he asked barely able to get the words out. For some reason the idea of Elizabeth loving him never occurred to Matt.

"You don't have to say..."

He cut her off with a gentle kiss. Sometimes it was the only way to shut Elizabeth up not that Matt was complaining. "I love you too. I've was too scared to say anything."

"I know how that feels. I never imagined falling in love again after Lucky died."

"Why is that?" Matt asked gently knowing that Lucky was a sensitive subject.

"Part of me always thought we'd get back together. I know it's crazy especially since I didn't love him anymore but- he was always there you know?"

"Being with him was safe."

Elizabeth smiled happy that Matt seemed to understand. Most people couldn't see why she always ended back with Lucky. "Yeah it was. But loving you has been so different and yet I know you would never hurt me."

"I get that. After my mom... I never wanted to care about anyone again. Coming to Port Charles wasn't even about that. Then Emma was born and I couldn't stop myself. Along the way I started to care about you and Patrick even Robin." he admitted reluctantly.

"You found a family."

"I guess so." Matt said reluctantly. The idea of needing people still didn't sit well with him. Neither did losing what he had something Matt knew might happen. "I'm so scared about this trial. I could lose everything because someone decided to kill the mayor's mistress."

He sounded so scared Elizabeth's heart broke for him. She knew she couldn't stand by and do nothing. It was the main reason she called Steven. Needing to reassure Matt even further Elizabeth said, "Not everything. You'll still have me. I am not going anywhere."


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Okay so I took the easy route. Instead of writing about the trial (which was never the point of this fic) I decided to recap the main points. There's just one more chapter after this. :( Just to wrap a few very tiny lose ends and include a nice surprise for all of you.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Matt leaned back in the chair and was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. After a very long week, the trail was over. Even with the evidence Steven Webber had discovered Matt worried that he would be found guilty. The money wouldn't have meant much after all he didn't have any. Losing his medical license, on the other hand, terrified him.

In the end, both he and Patrick had been acquitted. However, not before several tense moments. One of which included Elizabeth's past and their current relationship. It had been almost impossible to sit by while she was in pain. Diane's examination did more harm for her clients than good. Apparently, the lawyer knew nothing of the young nurse's rape.

"You look awfully serious sitting here all alone." Patrick said joining his brother at the secluded table.

He looked around the crowed bar embarrassed at admit he had forgotten where he was. "I was just thinking how glad I am this nightmare is over."

"It wasn't all bad though. You and Elizabeth..."

"Yeah. Opening up to her was a good idea." he admitted almost shyly. Since that night things between them fell easily into place. "But seeing Elizabeth hurting like that- I never wanted to hurt a woman before."

"Did you know?" the older man asked after a long stretch of silence.

"In very vague terms yeah."

"How is she?"

"Better than I am. She made peace with it a long time ago unlike me."

Patrick smiled at the admission. It was good to know that Matt felt comfortable enough to confide in him. "Maybe you should take Elizabeth with you on your trip?"

"I thought about it. Do you think she'd come?"

"She loves you Matt."

"That's not exactly an answer." the younger man pointed out easily.

Patrick never got a chance to respond because Robin sat herself on his lap. "Alright no more moping around you two. This is a celebration not a wake."

"Is that so?" Patrick teased his wife.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Come on us girls are doing shots."

"Oh this should be interesting." Patrick mumbled allowing himself to be pulled towards another table.

Interesting was the right word. Most of the guys had never been privy to a girls' night out which made their shock more amusing for Patrick.

"Are they always like this?" Steven asked halfway through the second bottle. Although he wouldn't say so it was nice to see traces of the wild girl he knew.

"Worse."

"Hey it's been awhile since we've done this." Laniey immediately protested. Of everyone she was the closest to being sober which made her the first to react.

"Yeah." Replied several slightly upset voices.

"And I've missed you girls." Coleman said placing several bottles of water on the table. "But it's closing time."

After leaving Jake's Matt took Elizabeth back to his place. It felt odd spending time in hers especially with Steven there.

"Are you going somewhere?" Elizabeth asked noticing the duffel bag by the door. She tried to stop her mind from jumping to the worst conclusion and seceded- mostly.

"A short vacation." he said pulling her back against his chest. Her head tilted to one side leaving her neck exposed. Matt placed several kisses to the soft skin while half lost in thought. Pulling away he whispered in her ear. "In fact I thought... maybe you'd like to go with me."

"Do I get to know where we're going?" she asked barely suppressing the urge to moan.

"Albuquerque. There's a few things I need to do there. I... I thought I could show you around where I grew up."

"Oh that's so sweet."

Matt rolled his eyes at Elizabeth's response. Woman. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes." she giggled at Matt's shyness. "When do we leave?"

"Seven- am."

"What?" she exclaimed smacking her boyfriend lightly on the chest. "Matt that's like in four hours. I have to pack and shower. I am so mad at you."

Elizabeth was cut off with a long slow kiss. Matt knew how she could ramble when she got worked up. He found it cute but they didn't have the time right now. "I love you."

"I love you too but that's not going to get you out of trouble."


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

So this is it. The last chapter.- Yeah I'm not sure how I feel about that or this chapter. I wouldn't go so far as to say it sucks but- you might. This fic started over a year ago based off of a scene I saw on GH. I hope that this was at least as good as the show. It can't possibly be worse. LOL

I have some more new fics planned including another Matt/Elizabeth. Although it may be September before the new stuff gets posted. My plan is to wrap up several more ongoing fics first. Stop laughing. I will finish them- someday.

As always questions, comments, ect are welcome.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

There was a time Matt would have been happy to never see Port Charles again. However, after spending the last two weeks in Arizona he was happy to be back home. He never imagined Port Charles would be home but it was. He realized it the moment he stepped off the plane in Albuquerque. The desert town was filled with memories though. Things he wanted to share with Elizabeth. The trip had gone perfectly better then Matt had planned.

He pulled Elizabeth closer as she stirred. Over the last few weeks, Matt had gotten used to waking like this. Pressing a kiss to her forehead and whispered. "Morning."

"Ugh it's too early up be up.," she mumbled

"I don't think Epiphany would appreciate us being late our first day back."

"I guess not," she agreed glancing at the clock. It was several hours until they need to be at GH. "We have a little time though right?"

"Yes." he moaned as Elizabeth's hand encircled his erection.

"Are you sure because I know how much you love work."

Matt immediately rolled them over and plunged inside her. "Not nearly as much as I love you." Holding still, he lowered his mouth to hers. Their tongues tangled erotically mimicking the movement of their bodies. They parted slowly neither wanting to lose even the faintest connection.

Elizabeth raised her hips urging Matt to move faster. Normally she enjoyed the slow pace he liked to set but today she wanted something more. Their movements became frenzied as desire overwhelmed them. They tumbled over the edge together in an erotic release.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Despite what you people think this is a hospital," the head nurse said sternly. Matt and Elizabeth immediately pulled apart embarrassed that they had been caught. One kiss had turned into a make out session in the hallway.

"It's good to see you too Epiphany."

"Uh huh. Vacation's over so stop distracting my nurse Dr. Hunter."

"Yes ma'am." he said giving Elizabeth one last kiss. "Lunch?"

"Yeah. I'll invite Patrick and Robin."

Matt groaned at the mention of his brother. He didn't want to spend his lunch with Patrick. "Come on Elizabeth. We just got back."

"And I'd like to spend tonight alone." she whispered with a giggle. Elizabeth knew Robin wouldn't be happy until she knew all the details of their trip. She had plans tonight that didn't include being interrogated.

"Of course you would have to have a point." Matt mumbled mostly to himself. "Fine invite them to lunch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch was exactly what Matt thought it would be torture at least at first. As expected, Patrick asked questions that were so personal that they boarded on inappropriate. More than once Elizabeth hid her face against his shoulder. The one difference was his reaction.

Normally Matt would have gotten frustrated, angry, or both with Patrick resulting in a fight. While it still bothered him not as badly. He knew Elizabeth would say it was because he had bonded with his brother. However, he didn't care about the reason.

Riding up the elevator Matt couldn't resist pulling Elizabeth into his arms. Seeing the gold chain against Elizabeth's pale skin, he felt guilty. "Maybe we should tell them."

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. Elizabeth didn't mind keeping their secret awhile longer. "Because we can wait."

"Yeah. It's better if they know now."

Patrick couldn't help be eavesdrop on the conversation. "Know what? What are you talking about?"

"Some things happened while we were Arizona." Elizabeth said as they all stepped off the elevator. Maybe the sixth floor of General Hospital wasn't the best place to do this.

"We assumed that much."

"What are you doing October 9th?" Matt asked carefully. He wasn't sure of the reaction their news was going to get.

"That depends on..."

"Oh my... he didn't. Did he?" Robin asked excitably. Both women squealed loudly when Elizabeth nodded.

"Great now my wife has lost her mind." Patrick said watching Robin drag Elizabeth to the nurse's station. Whatever it is would be the talk of General Hospital for days. "Would someone tell me what's going on?"

"I asked Elizabeth to marry me."

"Seriously? Wow congratulations."

"Thanks. She makes me happy."

"I know. Look I have three consults waiting on me but we'll celebrate later."

"Celebrate what?" Noah asked stepping off the elevator and into his sons' conversation. He hadn't seen or spoken to either man since before Emma was born. While gone he had done a lot of thinking. He could only hope they would hear him out.

"Look at the time."

"Traitor." Matt teased as the elevator doors closed. "What are you doing here?"

"In case you forgot I work here."

"I was hoping you forgot." Matt said brushing past Noah and heading for the nurse's deck. Deal with his father wasn't something he had thought about. He certainly didn't want to deal with the older man. Unfortunately, Noah didn't seem to get the message. "I want nothing to do with you. Leave me alone."

"I can't do that. You're my son and I care about you."

"It's too late. I have all the family I want and that doesn't include you."

"Dr. Drake just give Matt some time. He's been deal with a lot the past few months."

"The lawsuit. I heard about that. You seem to know a great deal about Matt."

Elizabeth sighed and tried to focus on the chart in front of her. She didn't want to be in the middle of this. Except she loved Matt and that meant she was right in the middle. "Look I'm only telling you this because the whole hospital will know soon. Matt and I are getting married."

"Wow. Congratulations. How did this happen?"

"That's a question you need to ask Matt."

"I'll try and thanks for telling me." Noah said gratefully. He was happy Matt had found someone to grow close to. Even happier that it was his old friend's daughter. Maybe it wasn't too late to fix things with both his sons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From around the corner Matt watched Noah with Elizabeth. Part of him wanted her away from his father but he couldn't. No matter how he felt about Noah Elizabeth still had a job to do. Matt doubted Epiphany would understand even if Elizabeth did. All he could do was find a way for them to coexist.

~THE END~


End file.
